Possessed
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It's Hollween night when Booker ends up getting possessed which he did not see coming. This position happens to effect his best friend Levi. What will Levi do when he sees Booker possessed and will Boker get out of It before it is to late? Only one way to find out


Happy Halloween

I don't own or work for, know anyone who owns or works for Disney and Disney's Ravin's Home in anyway.

* * *

It is Halloween night and two boys tried to pull a prank on a fellow classmate that did not go according to their plan. However the boy got scarred anyways towards the end. It was still early enough to do things but Livi wanted to get out of the dress he has been wearing. As for Booker he liked Levi in that dress.

Booker was starting to get hard the longer he sees Levi in that dress. He for one don't know why. He was even having thoughts in a sexual matter that he would not even think of if it was a real girl. Once in their room Booker could no longer take it and jumped on him from behind.

"What gives man?" Levi asked.

"Sorry it's just that dress has a hold on me for some reason." Booker said.

"Well can you then get off of me and what do you have that's poking my butt."

"Nothing." Booker inbarsed his hard dick is right on his friends ass, but at the same time dose not want to get off.

"Wait a minute, it's not what I think it is, is It?"

"Um of course not don't be reduliss."

Something took over Booker again as he grinded his dick back and forth onto Kevin's add.

"Why are you not getting off of me and what are you doing."

"I um had an ich?"

Levi rolled his eyes and managed to get Booker off of him. Booker stood on Levi's bed hiding his bulge. Booker for one was hoping it will go away soon as how is he going to explain this to Levi?

Levi is wondering why his friend is acting so strange. Well stranger then normal that is. Levi soon took off his wig and started to itch his head.

"Man that wig is itchy." Levi looked at Booker and shook his head. Why are you still laying down that way?"

"Um leg cramp?"

"Um ooook?"

Levi soon lifted up his dress reveling he was just in his undies. He soon walked near Booker who became even harder. Booker can't believe he is getting harder of the site of Levi in his undies. Then something in him took over his body once again. Booker grabbed hold of Levi.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"This." Booker said as he pulled down Levi's underwear and looked at it.

Levi just stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Booker however soon had Levi's dick in his mouth. Levi's eyes got even wider and soon Booker started to suck away. Booker never sucked a dick before but for some reason was a pro. Levi started to moan as his dick started to get hard. Now Levi's body was taking control as he placed his hands onto Booker's head. Soon he started to face fuck his friend and Booker took it with ease.

While this was going on someone was watching on the fire escape jacking off. He never thought he would see this as he just came to see what's going on. Now he is enjoying the show in front of him. He always thought one of the two boys was cute and based on what he was seeing he believes he now has a shot with him. The boy was getting closer on edge as Booker sucked away on Levi. The boy soon slowed down as he was not ready to cum just yet.

That can't be said about Levi as he was getting closer to his edge. At first he thought he was going to pee into Booker's mouth but was too much into the blowjob to tell Booker. After only a few more bobs Levi shook having his first ever orgasm. Booker found himself dispointed that it was a dry cum.

"So you um think you can return the favor?" Booker asked

"Well I guess."

Booker smiled and pulled down his paints along with is boxers in one pull. Levi knew Booker was little bit bigger then him as he is older but did not think Booker would be this big. Levi took a deep breath and went on his knees to suck his friend's dick.

The peeping Tom was back jacking off little faster as what he was seeing was getting hotter. He felt like he was getting harder on the action he was seeing. He can't believe this was happening. He wondered if this happens every night. If so he has to spy on this action more often.

Booker in the mean time was moaning on Levi's dick sucking skills which was just ok but to Booker it was great. Soon Booker was face fucking Levi and getting closer on edge. However it was the mystery boy that was closer on edge and soon shot his load onto the bedroom window. After some breaths he put his dick away and quickly left.

Booker soon shot his watery load down Levi's mouth. As for Levi he did not even taste it. Booker soon slid his dick out of Levi's mouth and they just looked at each other. They both knew their friendship has changed and not knowing someone has been watching them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story even if it was short. Have a happy and safe Halloween.


End file.
